inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 008
Master It! Keshin Armed!! (極めろ！化身アームド！！'', Kiyamero! Keshin Aamudo!!) is the 8th episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Shuu helped Raimon to escape from the match with his Keshin and also helped them to master Keshin Armed. Then, Team A5 appeared and challenged them for a match again. Shindou revealed his new hissatsu, Olympus Harmony. Later, Tenma fused with Shuu's aura and broke through Team A5. He then recupered his own body and used Keshin Armed, which this time succeeded, and scored a goal for Raimon. After that, Raimon said farewell to Shuu and left God Eden. Plot Soccer Battle The episode started with Team A5 shooting towards the goal and scored a goal. Einamu then announced a rule where in this soccer battle, whichever team scored 2 points will win the game. So the match continued. Nishiki tried to get Armed but failed, and decided to use his Keshin Hissatsu, Bushin Renzan. He told Tenma to create a chain shoot with it and as Tenma listened, he used Shin Mach Wind, but it was stopped by Zanou's Keeper Command 03. Team A5 immediately counter-attacked with Zanou passing the ball to Gaura, who headed the ball to the ground which sent the Raimon members flying. Tsurugi tried to get the ball from Kuosu but he used Offense Command 04 and get passed Tsurugi. Then, Kuosu passed the ball to Einamu who used Shoot Command 06. Tenma ran to the goal to help Shinsuke and both of them called his Keshin but it was too fast and they got hurt by the shoot. But when Team A5 were about to score the second point and about to win, it was interrupted by Shuu, who used his keshin, Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus which surprised the Raimon members. It's sword plunged into the ground and blocked the goal and then made a shoot, which could be considered as Maou no Ono, which created considerable damage to the field. As the smoke disappeared, Raimon disappeared too and the members of Team A5 wondered from who that Keshin was. As they were still standing there, Einamu got contacted by Beta and were surprised. Beta said that she was worried about them and gave orders to retreat. Meeting Shuu Afterwards, the team members woke up in another place near the statue which was the soccer God. As they were talking, Fei heard something and then, Shuu appeared and the Raimon members were happy since it was a long time ago that they saw each other. After that, Raimon talked with Shuu about the soccer ban which Shuu replied that he knew that, much to surprise of the Raimon members. Also, Tenma introduced Fei and Wonderbot to Shuu and talked about the past when they fought against each other with Raimon and Zero. After the chat, they went to sleep as adviced by the managers. While Tenma, Shinsuke and Nishiki were sleeping, Shindou and Tsurugi were still awake. Shindou talked to Tsurugi that even people from the future have feelings which Tsurugi questioned that Fei and Wonderbot were from the future too. Fei and Wonderbot were looking to the stars. The next morning, they went on the acquire of Keshin Armed, where Shuu taught them the method. They followed his directions, closing their eyes and thinking of what they want to protect and themselves with their Keshin turning into one. Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared and surrounded their bodies. Thus, Tenma and the others got the feeling that they completed Keshin Armed since they felt a feeling. Match Later, they wanted to continue training to try if they could use Keshin Armed somewhere else. However, they were interrupted by Team A5 again by shooting a soccer ball which was stopped by Fei and Shuu and declared another soccer battle whichever team scored one point will win. In the match, Tenma first tried to Armed but failed and Gaura stole the ball from him and passed it to Reiza but Shindou interrupted his pass. Then, Kuosu tried to stop Shindou but he used his new hissatsu, Olympus Harmony, and succeeded to get past Kuosu and also tried to use Keshin Armed but failed and he lost the ball. After that, Raimon had a hard time to win the soccer battle since they couldn't use Keshin Armed. Then, Shuu said to Wonderbot that he will Mix Max with Tenma which Fei was surprised that Shuu knew about the Mixi Max too. Wonderbot did what Shuu asked him to do, Tenma being surprised that he was going to Mixi Max with Shuu. Midori and Akane were also very surprised of what the Mixi Max can do and then Wonderbot explained that Tenma has now Shuu's aura in him and that he is much faster ad stronger. Tenma passed through most of the member of Team A5. As Shuu said that Tenma can use Keshin Armed now, he unMixi Maxed and used his Keshin Armed. He succeeded and shot with a mighty shoot to the goal, and scored. Raimon won the match with the Raimon members were happy that Tenma could use Keshin Armed now and Team A5 retreated as they lost the soccer battle. Raimon departing While Raimon was still talking with Shuu, Aoi received a call that Raimon's soccer building was about to be demolished soon after. Shuu was invited by Tenma to join Raimon before they returned to Raimon. However, Shuu apologized and said that he can't come with them and said that he had to protect the island as he was living there. Tenma and the others leaving God Eden with the Inazuma TM Caravan and with Shuu remaining on the island. Shuu was seen waving to the caravan as Shuu was saying goodbye to them. Debuts *'Shuu' Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 06 ' *'SH Bushin Renzan' *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Maou no Ono' (Debut, no typography) *'OF Offense Command 04' (Debut) *'OF Olympus Harmony' (Debut) *'DF Wonder Trap' *'GK Keeper Command 03' Keshin *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Goseishin Titanias' *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' (Debut, no typography) *'KH Sousha Maestro' Mixi Max/Keshin Armed Used Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tenshuu' (Debut) Keshin Armed *'KHA Matsukaze Tenma + Majin Pegasus Arc' Proverb 'Midori' ''Listen to your managers!